Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento
by Liay
Summary: Pequenos Drabbles preventivos de Sakura, sobre situações que podem  e vão  dar errado  quando você for se casar, principalmente se você for casar com alguém como Naruto Uzumaki.
1. I  Compra de Casas

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Eu tenho um carinho gigantesco por SakuxNaru. Não é uma paixão obsessiva igual a que eu tenho por ItaxSaku ou SasuxSaku, mas esses tempos eu só estou tendo criatividade para eles dois. Então, resolvi publicar pequenos Drabbles que escrevi assistindo "Say Yes To The Dress" no Discovery Home & Health._

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo I - Compra de casas/Segurança/Itens Decorativos. **

_(Can we be a family?)_

Podemos ser uma família?

_(And when I'm many years old and sitting next to you)_

E quando eu for bem velhinha, vou estar sentada ao seu lado

_(And we'll remember when we said)_

E vamos nos lembrar de quando dissemos

_(I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo)_

Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim

-Cerca branca? Por favor, né nós somos ninjas! - Sakura lhe deu um olhar de reprovação.

-Ah, e por isso nós deixamos de ser pessoas normais e não podemos ter cercas brancas na nossa?

-Naruto, eu tenho cabelo rosa e você tem um demônio dentro de si. Nós não somos pessoas normais... - Naruto fechou a cara.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Além do mais você quer que cachorros entrem no nosso quintal e urinem lá?

-Ora, isso é um problema seu. Eu nem queria uma casa para começo de história. A idéia foi sua, se vire.

-Por Kami! Nós vamos nos casar onde nós moraríamos além de em uma casa? - Naruto massageou as têmporas.

-No meu apartamento, é claro. Ele é suficientemente grande para nós dois.

-E quando nós tivéssemos filhos?

-Filhos? Peraí, peraí... Vamos com calma. Ainda estamos noivos e você vem me falar de crianças?

-O que? Não me diga que você não quer filhos! Toda mulher quer filhos Sakura-chan!

-Lá ai você indo rápido demais novamente. Não disse que não queria filhos, só não os quero agora Naruto.

-O seu problema Sakura-chan é que você não pensa no futuro... Quando você estiver grávida teremos que pensar nas roupinhas de bebê e em nos preocupar em pintar as paredes de rosa se for menina e azul se for menino, não em comprar uma casa com uma linda cerca branca.

-Quem disse que o quarto será rosa e azul?

-Ué, são as cores que devem ser afinal.

-Claro que não! Uma garota não tem que gostar necessariamente de rosa e um garoto necessariamente de azul e... mas que merda! Viu Naruto, nós já fugimos do assunto. Você quis comprar uma casa e eu deixei, agora, por favor, ela precisa de muito mais segurança que uma cerca branca.

-Mas Sakura-chan, nós sabemos mais do que ninguém que se algum ninja quiser nos pegar não será uma cerca elétrica e algumas câmeras que o irão impedir.

-Claro que sei idiota, mas nós não precisamos facilitar só por isso não é? – Ela arrumou estetoscópio em volta do pescoço.

-Ah, por favor, Sakura-chan! Nós somos ninjas de elite! Só não somos ANBU's* porque não queremos. Quem seria louco de tentar invadir NOSSA casa, principalmente sabendo que você poderia quebrá-los com um peteleco? - Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e colocou a franja para trás.

-Olha só, você venceu. Faça o que quiser, mas quando estiverem te assassinando, eu não vou dar mover uma palha para te ajudar e vou te deixar morrer, ok?

-Claro Sakura-chan! - Ele saiu correndo da sala da doutora Haruno, mas não sem antes dar um selinho na futura esposa. - Arigatou. Aistheru*. - Ela sorriu.

-Você dá sorte que é a pessoa mais insistente que eu conheço e sempre consegue me vencer por persistência, senão as coisas seriam bem diferentes agora garoto.

-Se eu não fosse persistente nós estaríamos para nos casar agora.

-Ah, vai logo comprar as cercas Naruto.

-Hai Sakura-chan. - No mesmo momento o ninja cabeça oca saiu da sala deixando a jovem sozinha no cômodo.

-Obrigada por ser tão persistente Naruto. Se não fosse por esta sua qualidade eu nunca saberia o que é ser feliz de verdade.

- • -

Gostaram.? Diz que sim, diz que sim vaaaaai.! *-*

Acho que esse Drabble ainda vai ter uns quatro capítulos curtinhos como esse, então se vocês apreciaram é só apertar esse botãozinho verde no final e mandar um reviewzito para mim.

Beijo.

_(Musica.: __I Do__ - __Colbie Caillat__)_


	2. II Escolha de Padrinhos e Madrinhas

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Galera, eu to emocionada com os reviews. Algumas pessoas podem pensar, "mas essa fic nem tem tantos reviews..." mais para mim todas são lindas e quase me fizeram chorar, porque eu senti a honestidade o carinho que vocês têm pela fic, coisa que me emocionou muito e me fez escrever rapidinho o capítulo dois. Espero que vocês curtam. Muito obrigada.!_

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo II – Escolha de Padrinhos e Madrinhas/Ciúmes de Última Hora **

_(Comparisons are easily done)_

Comparações são facilmente feitas

_(Once you've had a taste of perfection)_

Uma vez que você já sentiu a perfeição

_(Like an apple hanging from a tree)_

Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore

_(I picked the ripest one)_

Eu peguei a mais madura

Era a quinta vez que Sakura batia a própria testa naquela noite.

-Você esta brava Sakura-chan? – Ela levantou levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Não, é só impressão sua. – Ele se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha.

-Ei Naruto, você já conseguiu escolher os seus padrinhos? – Ele colocou a cabeça na porta.

-Já sim. É isso que está te preocupando?

-Bom... Talvez. De madrinha eu já escolhi, mas o padrinho dificultou minha vida... Ino é uma pessoa muito difícil de agradar. – Naruto voltou com um pote de sorvete de chocolate e três colheres.

-Para quê mais uma colher?

-Opa. Acho que me enganei. – Sakura riu.

-E quem são seus padrinhos? – Ela pegou uma colher do sorvete.

-Hinata e Kakashi. – A garota quase engasgou.

-Hinata Hyuuga? Você está ficando louco? Ela te ama Naruto! – Ele fechou a cara imediatamente.

-Eu sei, mas... Peraí, você está com ciúmes? – Os olhos dele brilharam de tanta felicidade.

-Você é um idiota mesmo né... Eu estou pensando nela. Ela não merece isso. E você deveria fazer o mesmo, imagina você sendo o padrinho de casamento do Sasuke e eu sendo a noiva? – Ele trincou os dentes.

-Eu já falei com ela quando a Tsunade-baachan nos colocou em uma fazenda para ajudar uma velhinha a cuidar da neta mal-criada dela. Ela me disse que me amava, mas que só você iria me fazer feliz e ela era grata a você por isso, então se ser minha madrinha ia me fazer contente ela o seria com todo o prazer. Afinal, antes de qualquer sentimento romântico que ela tinha por mim vinha a amizade e a admiração. – Sakura sorriu.

-No final, ela é mesmo uma ótima menina. Eu não conseguiria nem mesmo por amor.

-Por que no seu casamento com o Sasuke. – Os olhos azuis olharam para os verdes.

-Eu dei só um exemplo Naruto.

-Hum... Preferia estar se casando com ele Sakura? Porque se você quiser agente termina com tudo agora. – Ela olhou para ele horrorizada.

-Pare de falar idiotices Naruto. Você está me magoando. Eu só usei o Sasuke de exemplo para você ver o sofrimento da Hinata. –Ele olhou para o lado e ficou em silêncio.

Ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e se aproximou dele.

-Olhe para mim. – Ele não olhou. – Olhe para mim agora ou eu quebro sua cervical.

-Não tenho medo de você.

-Pare de pirraçar. –Ela tocou seu rosto e colocou bem colado no dela. – Eu te amo. Como nunca amei o Sasuke. Daria minha vida por você, minha felicidade pela sua, meu mundo pelo seu sem hesitar. O amor que eu sentia por ele era obsessivo, me machucava, me fez chorar tantas vezes... Era ruim, como uma droga. Você é minha cura, a alegria dos meus dias, o apoio, o amor verdadeiro. _A luz._ – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele. E ela beijou seus lábios delicadamente. – Se eu quisesse estar casada com o Sasuke ainda estaria atrás dele, desejando ele, mas eu amo você, o ninja cabeça oca, não ele.

-Está tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Eu também te amo Sakura-chan. Você é o amor da minha vida, a pessoa que eu sempre esperei para me fazer feliz e para eu poder fazer feliz também. Eu queria colocar um sorriso no seu rosto todos os dias, ser o motivo da sua alegria. E hoje eu sou seu por inteiro. Porque eu nasci para te amar. – Ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela enquanto Sakura fazia cafuné nos seus cabelos. Assim seria por toda a vida.

- • -

Oiiie.! o/

Capítulo dois fresquinho para vocês.! Espero que o fuffly não tenha ficado muito meloso, e que todos tenham gostado.! No começo era para ser engraçada, e o Narutinho que teria problemas para escolher os padrinhos, mas quando eu vi, já tinha escrito isso aí.

Deixa reviewzito? *-*

_(__**Música.:**__ Thinking Of You – Katy Perry)_


	3. III  Presentes de Casamento

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Sério, eu tinha achado o outro capítulo horrível, mas desse eu gostei tanto.! Espero que vocês também curtam, porque foi ótimo de escrever, fluiu e eu acho que está muito bom. _

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

_Respondendo aos reviews..._

**LiihUchiha -** Nhaaa.! Não precisa ameaçar não, o segundo capítulo foi portado rapidinho, e o três está aí.! Espero que você continue acompanhando a minha fic, ela foi escrita especialmente para os fãs de NaruxSaku, porque eu também sou e a pouco tempo vim percebendo essa falta de fics do casal aqui no . Fique hiper emocionada com o seu comentário, sério, obrigada, sua linda. É por causa de pessoas que nem você que eu continuo aqui, de pé, e escrevendo. 3

**Pricililica –** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Ah, pode deixar, acho que vai acontecer esses ciúmes repentinos do lado da Sakura no próximo capítulo. Obrigada, beijos e continue acompanhando, muita coisa ainda vai rolar na vida desses noivos.

**Eliannar –** Eu que agradeço muito obrigada por ler minha fic, espero que você continue acompanhando.

**Kaah' Tay –** Sério.? Eu pensei que a Sakura brava tava forçada demais, ou chorona demais, mas foi do jeito que estava mesmo xD. Nãao que besteira sem sentido o que.! Eu amei seu comentário, e, por favor, continue acompanhando, é por causa de vocês leitores que eu estou atualizando todos os dias. Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo.

- • -

**Capítulo III - Presentes de Casamento**

_(You say that I'm messing with your head, boy)_

Você diz que eu estou bagunçando a sua cabeça, cara

_(I like messing in your bed)_

Eu gosto de bagunçar na sua cama

_(Yeah, I'm messing with your head)_

Sim, eu estou bagunçando a sua cabeça

_(When I'm messing with you in bed)_

Quando eu bagunço com você na cama

-Nossa, quantas caixas nós já recebemos? - Naruto, que estava esparramado no sofá do apartamento de Sakura, voltou sua atenção para a noiva.

- Bom, muitas. –Ele olhou ao redor da sala que se antes era ampla e espaçosa, agora tinha um amarrotado de caixas embrulhadas com papéis de presente escandalosos e laços de fita bem feitos. – Mas isso prova que somos bem queridos e que as pessoas querem ver nossa felicidade, certo?

-Verdade. – Sakura pegou uma caixa com um embrulho rosa - choque e sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, que abriu espaço no sofá.

-De quem é esse?

-Hum... Pelo papel, tenho suspeitas, mas vamos ver o cartão... "Para a futura senhora Uzumaki. De sua amiga AINDA encalhada, Ino." – Eles riram. – Vamos ver o que temos aqui... – Rasgou o embrulho, tentando não fazer muita bagunça na sala que já estava bagunçada por causa dos outros presentes e ao ver o que estava dentro, com um movimento digno de ninja, fechou a caixa.

-Ei, o que tem aí Sakura-chan? Eu também quero ver! – Naruto se inclinou sobre Sakura que já havia jogado a caixa mal fechada em cima da pilha de presentes do outro lado da sala.

-Não é nada, só mais uma panela. – Ela estava corada.

-Eu te conheço quase minha vida toda, uma panela não te deixaria tão sem-graça. – Ele ia se levantando para pegar a caixa, mas Sakura desconversou.

-Vamos abrir os outros? Hum? – Naruto sorriu,

-Oba, eu quero aquele! – E então o embrulho prateado. –Desde que agente recebeu eu quis abri-lo, ele é o menor até agora. – Ela riu.

-Então tá, né... Acho que é um livro. – E depois de muitos "rasgs" o presente se revelou realmente um livro, que por sinal era denominado "Casais Ninjas Inteligentes Matam Juntos."

-Gota.

-Gota.

-Foi o Sai não foi? – Sakura pegou o bilhete que estava colado na caixa.

-Foi sim.

-Claro que foi... – Ele rolou os olhos e colocou o livro junto com uma pilha de livros de culinária que Sakura havia ganhado e pegou o embrulho azul rechonchudo ao lado.

-E esse? – Naruto examinou a caixa.

-O cartão deve estar do lado de dentro. – Ele rasgou o papel.

-Isso é...

-Um saco de ração para cachorro? Mas nós não temos cachorros... Sério mesmo? – Sakura bateu na própria testa. – Acho que nem era preciso ver o cartão né, mas... Se a pessoa se deu o trabalho de escrever porque nós não podemos ler não é...?

-"Recém-Casados precisam de um cão para completar a família, pensando nisso, vi que as Super Rações que eu dou para o Akamaru poderiam ser úteis. Boa sorte com o mais novo melhor amigo. Inuzuka Kiba." – Os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

-Sa-ku-ra-chaaan...

-Nem pense nisso. Nós mal temos tempo para cuidar de nós mesmos quanto mais de um bichinho que precisa de amor e atenção em tempo integral. Depois dessa eu não quero abrir presentes... Por Kami, quem é que dá ração de cachorro para pessoas que estão prestes a se casar? – Ele murchou imediatamente enquanto Sakura entrava no banheiro.

Então de repente Naruto teve a idéia do século. Poderia ver o presente que havia deixado sua noiva tão constrangida. Rastreou a sala e achou o pobre do embrulho em um canto escuro e com o que sobrara do papel de presente meio amassado, que logo foi retirado totalmente e assim o rapaz abriu a caixa. Ele passou de branco, para rosa, para vermelho e por último ficou roxo, roxo de raiva da salafrária que havia enviado isso para Sakura. Naruto quase derrubou a porta ao entrar no banheiro com a caixa na mão.

-Você abriu a caixa não foi? – Ela brincava com espuma na banheira.

-O que diabos deu na cabeça dos seus padrinhos? O perturbado do Sai nos dá um livro violento de auto-ajuda para casais e a pervertida da Ino te dá... Isso. – Sakura riu do jeito que Naruto balançava a caixa (que por sinal continha vibrador dentro) de um lado para o outro quando uma folha rosa caiu.

-Olha aí, acho que talvez tenhamos algumas explicações sobre um presente, como podemos dizer, tão peculiar... – Ela apontou para o bilhete que Naruto começou a ler no mesmo momento.

-"Oi Testuda! Resolvi te dar esse mimo de cinco velocidades, com função vibratória, e ainda por cima rosa, para te auxiliar quando o Narutinho não der conta do recado. Use muito, um beijo, Ino." – Ele respirou fundo, contou até dez. – Eu vou M-A-T-A-R aquela pervertida da Ino! Enforcar, trucidar! – Sakura que antes morria de rir, começou a soprar as bolinhas de sabão que cobriam seu corpo.

-Se você for matar a Ino, terei que usar o mimo que ela me deu, afinal, meu noivo está me deixando sozinha dentro de uma banheira para dois, em plena a sexta feira a noite para procurar outra mulher. – Ele deu um sorriso sacana.

-É, eu acho que a morte da Ero-Ino pode esperar um pouco... –Sakura rir e o chamou com o dedo indicador.

Ela nunca teria de usar o mimo rosa-choque que deu a ela se dependesse de Naruto.

- • -

Tá bom, eu sei que ficou meio pervertido, mas sei lá, minha beta, a Angel estava dizendo que não estava parecendo que eles eram noivos, e sim que eles tinham uma amizade colorida... Ai eu resolvi esquentar as coisas com o "mimo rosa-choque da Ino." Que tal.?

Reviewzitos.? *-*

_(__**Música.:**__ What The Hell – Avril Lavigne)_


	4. IV  Hinata

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Sinceramente eu não morro de amores pela Hinata, mas eu achei que devesse escrever um capítulo para ela, afinal nós nos assemelhamos no amor não correspondido que vivemos nas nossas vidas, então, fresquinho para vocês, fãs da Hinata-chan, o novo capítulo da minha fic (um dos mais longos por sinal) __**Hinata/Ela**__. _

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo IV – Hinata/Ela**

_(Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka)_

Porque certamente algum dia você estará

_(Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara)_

Voando por esse céu

_(nando tsumazuita to shitemo)_

Não importa quantas vezes você caia

E foi assim que tudo começou. A neve caia forte em Konoha e eu chorava. Chorava como se não houvesse mais amanhã. Devia ter por volta dos seis anos naquela época e fora a primeira vez que meu pai me chamara de fraca. Havia doído bastante.

Algumas pessoas do Clã haviam dito a ele que eu nunca seria uma ninja e se fosse, morreria na primeira missão. Ele nunca mexera um músculo para me defender dos comentários maldosos. Os anos se passavam lentamente. Anos de treinamento duro e árduo, sempre dando o meu máximo e sempre vendo Neji se sair muito melhor que eu, mesmo treinando bem menos.

Então de repente me vi voltada muito mais para os deveres de uma dona de casa normal. Sabia cozinhar, bordar com perfeição, tocar diferentes tipos diferentes de instrumentos musicais e cuidar muito bem de um homem. Mas infelizmente isso de nada adiantava, já que como sucessora do Clã Hyuuga, teria ser shinobi, mesmo que fosse para morrer na primeira missão.

Então escutei novamente dos lábios do meu pai enquanto treinavam para o Exame da Academia "Você não serve. Nunca servirá. Kami me puniu ao dar-me uma filha ainda por cima fraca." As lágrimas saíram quentes, mas dessa vez elas não vieram por tristeza e sim por raiva, por angústia, por desprezo. Corri como nunca havia corrido na minha vida e acabei parando em uma área de floresta onde muitos ninjas paravam para treinar.

Fiquei quieta, pois ouvi alguns barulhos. Deveria ter alguém. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi uma figura alaranjada batendo em um tronco de árvore. Era um garoto de cabelos louros como o sol, tão brilhantes... Eu mais do que imediatamente me encantei. Até que ele caiu e eu corri para ajudá-lo. Sempre carregava uma pasta curativa dentro do casaco, já que muitas vezes tinha que ajudar Neji com os ferimentos que constantemente adquiria em seus treinamentos com meu pai. Eu me agachei perto dele e o garoto abriu os olhos, tão azuis como o céu acima de nós.

Um calor tomou conta do meu rosto e rapidamente abaixei a cabeça, esticando-lhe os braços com a pasta. Ele virou-se para mim com uma cara confusa e eu me arrependi de ter saído dos arbustos.

-O que é isto? – Ao pegar o pote da minha mão os dedos dele tocaram levemente nos meus e meu coração disparou, ele nem percebeu o contato.

-É-é u-ma paa-s-t-a c-urativa – Sempre fui tímida, mas definitivamente não sei de onde havia saído àquela gagueira.

-Ah, muito obrigado, mas eu não preciso. – No momento que ele disse isto me senti um pouco ferida, mas ele levantou o braço que deveria estar machucado e então pude ver que ele realmente não precisa porque não havia nenhum arranhão. – Me curo fácil. E qual é o seu nome? – De repente me peguei achando sua cara de curioso uma graça.

-Hin-a-t-a. H-yuu-ga H-ina-ta. – Ele sorriu e eu imediatamente tive vontade de sorrir junto.

-Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto, o próximo Hokage da Folha dattebayo! – Ele fez um sinal de positivo e eu corei. –De qualquer forma, tenho que ir, o Ichiraku me espera e Hinata-chan, se esforce, ok? Nada na vida vem de jeito fácil. – Ele sorriu e começou a caminhar.

Então eu decidi que seria melhor. Melhor ninja, melhor tudo, só para algum dia poder chegar aos pés dele, ser mulher para ele. E eu me esforcei tanto que cheguei a lugares que nunca poderia imaginar que chegaria, conquistei amigos, e até meu pai que sempre jogava na minha cara a tal da inutilidade que ele me acusava ter sumiu de repente. Eu pude sentir orgulho de mim mesma e viver sem arrependimentos.

Eu finalmente me sentia preparada. O vi crescer e se transformar no magnífico ninja que era hoje, na figura forte e bonita sem perder a graça da criança que sempre viveria dentro dele. Até que em um momento crítico, tentando o salvar disse que o amava. Ele me salvou também e mesmo pensando que iria morrer, sabia que se aquela fosse minha hora, eu iria feliz. Mas não morri, não naquele dia.

Aconteceu quando ele me chamou para ser madrinha de seu casamento com Haruno Sakura. Sempre soube da paixão que ele tinha por ela, mas também sabia que ela amava Uchiha Sasuke. Essa era minha única chance de ser feliz com o amor da minha vida. Enquanto ela ainda gostasse do Uchiha, eu estaria salva. Mas naquele dia que ele apareceu com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo na porta da minha casa soube que tudo havia acabado para mim.

E eu pensei, apesar de ser bonita e discípula da Gondaime, o que ela tinha que eu não tinha? Eu sabia tomar conta de uma casa, vinha de boa família, fui educada da melhor forma possível para ser uma perfeita dama, era uma kunoiche bem forte, e o mais significativo dos meus argumentos: eu o conhecia melhor que ninguém. Sempre estive lá com ele mesmo que não me visse, algumas vezes por trás dos muros ou pilastras, dentro de arbustos... Então por que ele a escolhera? A garota que sempre o desprezou? Que nunca esteve lá por ele? Que sempre fora apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo?

A resposta era dolorida e seca. Porque ela poderia ser a melhor garota do mundo para ele, mas o amor nem sempre escolheria o certo. Ele havia escolhido o que Naruto achava que era o melhor para ele, a pessoa com a qual ele passara os momentos mais difíceis, a pessoa que ele tivera os laços mais fortes. A pessoa que ele amava.

Então se ela não poderia o fazer feliz como mulher, não importa o quando isso a dilacerasse por dentro o iria fazer feliz como madrinha, amiga, como o que ele quisesse, porque ela faria tudo para que aquele sorriso que ele abria no seu rosto quando via Sakura não se desfizesse nunca.

- • -

Ok, isso pode ter ficado meio depressivo, mas é como eu acho que a Hinata se sente, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado e deixem reviews expressando suas opiniões. Obrigada por lerem.

Ah, e é o primeiro (e único) capítulo narrado em primeira pessoa, vocês perceberam?

_(__**Música.: **__For You – Azu)_


	5. V Piriguete

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Aeee pessoal.! \ô/ Desculpem por não ter postado o capítulo tão esperado dos ciúmes da Sakura-chan pelo Naruto-kun antes, eu tinha planejado uma coisa e ficou HIPER sem sentido, aí eu acabei preferindo alterar a ordem e postar o da Hinata, que já estava pronto, antes. De qualquer forma, o capítulo está aí, fresquinho para vocês, com a participação especial de uma personagem própria, Kazehaya Ryo._

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo V – Piriguete/Coisas Inesperadas**

_('Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride)_

Porque eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu monto

_(I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive)_

Sou procurado (procurado), vivo ou morto

_('Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side)_

Porque eu sou um cowboy, tenho a noite ao meu lado

_(I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive)_

Sou procurado (procurado), vivo ou morto

E já deveria ser a milésima que aquela garçonete de quinta olhava de um jeito malicioso para Naruto. Sakura sempre havia se auto-avaliado como uma pessoa calma, mas que quando mexessem com o que lhe pertenciam, ela virava o bicho. E aquela loira oxigenada estava passando dos limites da cara-de-pau.

Os dois não costumavam ir a restaurantes finos ou coisas do tipo. Por viver fora da vila em missões mal tinham tempo para ficar juntos quanto mais para sair um pouco do apartamento de Sakura. Naruto havia voltado a pouco tempo de uma missão rank-A. Ele havia ficado fora por umas duas semanas e voltado apenas três semanas antes do casamento deles, que já estava com os preparativos totalmente concluídos e para comemorar, ele tinha a convidado para uma jantar romântico em um dos restaurantes mais legais do País do Fogo, o Hotaru Monogatari. Porém comer com uma mulher loira e peituda flertando com o seu noivo não era a mais agradável das coisas.

-O que foi Sakura-chan, não gostou dos aperitivos? - O rapaz olhou para ela como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

-Não, está tudo ótimo. - Ela sorriu.

-Então por que a cara fechada?

-Cara fechada? É impressão sua. - Só que na verdade ela estava se corroendo por dentro.

-Tudo bem então, se você diz. - Ele bebeu o último gole do vinho que estava na taça e em um piscar de olhos a garota loira apareceu para servir mais.

-Posso colocar mais um pouco para você, senhor? - Alguma coisa nela fazia Sakura lembrar-se de Ino.

-Ah, claro. Muito obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer querido, esse é o trabalho dela. - Ela esticou bem a mão e passou no rosto no noivo deixando bem amostra o anel de noivado prateado. A mulher olhou com olhos faiscantes para Sakura, como se fosse bater nela a qualquer hora, "Ela que se atreva... Parto esse rostinho bonito em dois.", mas a garçonete sabia muito bem contornar a situação.

-É verdade Uzumaki-san e eu fico muito feliz em servi-lo. - Ela sorriu para ele ignorando totalmente a presença da kunoichi ao lado dele.

E em um triz a tragédia estava encaminhada. "Acidentalmente" a mulher, na qual seu nome, Kazehaya Ryo, estava escrito em um pequeno crachá prateado esbarrou na taça de Naruto jogando todo o seu recém colocado conteúdo em sua calça.

-Por Kami, desculpe-me Uzumaki-san! Por favor! Ai como eu sou desastrada! – O desespero parecia ser muito fingido para o gosto de Sakura.

-Não, tudo bem, a calça é escura. Só um minutinho Sakura-chan, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto. – Ele se levantou e desapareceu pelo corredor.

-Te espero aqui. – E quando ela se virou novamente a garçonete já não estava mais lá. – Eu não acredito nisso... Será? Não, cara de pau tem limites... Mas conferir não vai me matar.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Naruto havia feito. Ao passar por muitos espelhos enormes no corredor elegante do restaurante, encontrou a porta com a placa que dizia "Cavalheiros" e sem sombra de dúvidas a empurrou. Afinal, ela não corria o risco de ver nada que já não tivesse visto na vida, a não ser aquilo. Naruto estava desconfortavelmente encostado na pia do banheiro com uma cara muito esquisita, enquanto Ryo limpava uma área bem perto do meio das pernas do rapaz. Sakura pôde perceber que ele iria falar alguma coisa, mas ela não agüentou ver aquela cena por mais muito tempo.

-Acho que faxineira não é uma das suas ocupações senhorita Kazehaya. – O ninja olhava para ela como se fosse ter um enfarte a qualquer momento.

-Não senhorita Haruno. Mas eu faço um serviço especial para o Uzumaki-san... Ele é um cliente exclusivo para mim. – A garota disse ainda abaixada perto das pernas de Naruto que ainda estava paralisado de susto.

-Meu Deus você é uma completa vagabunda... Alguém solicitou seus serviços extras por acaso? Piranha... Ele tem noiva! – Sakura tentando não colocar toda força no pulso e partir a cara na garota em duas.

-Isso pode ser resolvido rapidamente... Por alguém, digamos muito mais atraente. – Foi a gota d'água. Em um segundo Sakura e seu vestido verde-água estavam rolando com a garçonete pelo chão. Ofensas, gritos e muitos tapas. Até Naruto sair do seu transe e intervir.

-Parem com isso, por favor! – Ele tirou algum dinheiro da carteira e deixou em cima da pia, arrastando Sakura de cima da garçonete que estava bem machucada.

-OLHA SÓ SUA PIRANHA, ISSO FOI PARA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO SE MEXER COM HOMEM QUE TEM DONA OK? – Ela gritou enquanto era arrastada por Naruto do restaurante que estava lotado.

-Sakura-chan, por favor, olha o escândalo! – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Escândalo? VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE ESCÂNDALO QUANDO EU BOTAR AQUELE RESTAURANTE ABAIXO! – Naruto demorou a conseguir colocar Sakura para fora do restaurante, aonde todos os clientes olhavam assustados para a cena.

Eles seguiram todo o caminho em silêncio, Sakura ainda espumando de raiva e Naruto, querendo entender o ataque de raiva da noiva, normalmente tão calma. Tudo bem que ser pego com uma garçonete com as mãos em lugares não tão usuais dentro de um banheiro não era algo muito interessante, mas uma atitude normal dela era questionar, conversar, investigar e não fazer escândalos.

-Por que você não a afastou? – Ele olhou para a garota do outro lado da pista.

-Do que você está falando? – Naruto se aproximou.

-A garçonete. Quando ela foi te limpar, por que você não a afastou e disse que era noivo?

-Ah, isso... Eu levei um susto. Eu estava jogando um pouco de água na calça, só para não ficar grudando e ela apareceu do nada, se abaixou começou a me limpar e logo depois você entrou. Por que você fez aquele escândalo? – Sakura olhou para o chão, seu rosto estava corado. As cenas dos minutos anteriores passaram pela sua cabeça e Naruto finalmente entendeu... – Peraí... Eu não acredito... Você estava com ciúmes não é?

-Eu? Por favor! Que ciúmes o quê... – Ela se afastou dele com o rosto em chamas.

-Por Kami! Como eu pude não perceber! Você fez aquele escândalo todo por que estava com ciúmes de mim! Pela primeira vez! – Ele pulava de um lado para o outro da rua como se estivesse louco, até Sakura perder a paciência e o empurrar na parede.

-É, você venceu, eu estava mesmo com ciúmes... Quem aquela loira peituda pensa que é para dar em cima de você? Você é meu... Meu noivo, meu amigo, meu companheiro, o amor da minha vida. Mais um pouquinho e eu desmembraria ela. – Ela disse, abraçada a Naruto que levantou o rosto dela delicadamente.

-Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão linda com ciúmes teria dado um jeito de fazer você ficar assim antes. Eu sou seu e você é minha. Isso só demonstrou o quanto você me ama. – Ela sorriu e o beijou, como se fosse a primeira vez, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse embora.

-Nem pense nisso, da próxima vez eu posso querer desmembrar você Naruto. – Ele riu. – Mas nessa bagunça toda nós nem conseguimos jantar. Eu ainda estou com fome...

-Ichiraku? – Sakura olhou para ele.

-Fazer o quê? Ainda bem que você vai casar, se não você iria viver de ramem. – Ele beijou a testa dela e pegou em sua mão.

-Ainda bem que eu vou me casar com você.

- • -

Ok, ok eu sei que ficou horrível... Mas deixem-me explicar os motivos da demora e o porquê do capítulo ter saído uma droga:

1º - Minha Tendinite. Minha mão doía muito toda vez que eu ia digitar então eu tive que escrever em partes o que me atrasou.

2º - Minha Beta, a Angel ficou doente e teve que ser internada, e como eu prometi que só ela betaria essa fic, eu tive que esperar ela ficar melhor para ela poder conferir alguma coisa que pudesse estar errado.

3º - Eu definitivamente não consigo escrever cenas de ciúmes da Sakura pelo Naruto. Não dá, é muito estranho, me fez ter vários bloqueios criativos. Eu só fiz porque vocês pediram, então vale a tentativa não é.?

Então era isso, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic mesmo esse capítulo não sendo tão bom e ter sido enorme. xD

Beijos e até a próximo, que já está quase terminado na minha cabeça. **O Melhor Amigo/Traidor**.

_(__**Música.: **__Wanted Dead Or Alive – Bon Jovi)_


	6. VI Melhor Amigo

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Esse capítulo foi criado muito especialmente para homenagear todos os fãs de SasuxSaku (Me incluindo :D), mesmo não sendo uma fic com esse shipper, eu quis mostrar um pouco de Sasuke aqui... Pode ter ficado um pouco OOC, mas isso é a minha ficção e eu que mando aqui. MWAWAWAWA. _

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo VI – Melhor Amigo/Traidor**

_(Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo)_

Alegria e tristeza, levo tudo por perto, enquanto eu estou andando

_(hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto)_

São coisas que unem firmemente a minha e a sua mão juntas

_(Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru)_

Toda vez em que a noite vier, vamos oferecer uma oração

_(Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono)_

Vamos em silêncio cumprimentar o dia que está para vir amanhã

Sakura nunca havia se visto tão bonita como agora. Ela não acreditava que aquela imagem refletida no espelho era dela. Estava espantada. A uma semana de seu casamento, estava em casa fazendo a última prova do vestido que usaria depois do kimono branco tradicional para sua festa. Os longos cabelos róseos estavam presos em uma trança raiz, que caia pelo seu ombro, enfeitada em todo o seu comprimento por pequenas pérolas que seu pai havia lhe dado de presente. A maquiagem era leve, dando um destaque especial aos seus olhos verdes esmeralda com muita mascara para cílios transparente e uma sombra rosa bebê. Seu lábios estavam levemente avermelhados por um batom cereja e as maçãs do rosto acentuadas por um blush cor de pele. Apesar de Tenten, Ino e sua mãe preferirem uma coisa mais forte, mais estonteante, Sakura não queria parecer uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Queria ser a mesma Sakura, só que com algum aprimoramento e havia conseguido o que queria com maestria.

Estava sozinha no quarto, não queria que ninguém a visse antes do grande dia. Sua mãe e suas amigas só viram o kimono e o penteado que ela usaria na cerimônia formal que seria feita à tarde, mas o que ela usaria na recepção pela noite foi comprado por ela sozinha, junto com o terno para a recepção e com o traje tradicional de Naruto. E até então nunca havia se visto com seu vestido, maquiagem e cabelo completo. Aproveitou que seu noivo havia saído em uma missão rank-D para ajudar uma senhora a livrar sua plantação de batatas-doces de insetos e fez a última prova do seu vestido, afinal nunca se sabe quando será preciso fazer algum ajuste, certo?

E agora se sentia plenamente feliz olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho. O vestido era longo, tradicionalmente branco, tomara que caia com um sustento todo rendado. O corte era impecável e trabalhado todo em seda, bem justo e acinturado em cima e solto em baixo. Havia juntado três meses do seu salário em missões para poder comprá-lo. As lágrimas caiam, mas daquela vez, diferente de tantas outras, eram de felicidade, e o sorriso começou a surgir.

-Não faça isso.

Sakura arregalou os olhos em direção a parte escura do quarto. A silhueta era estranha, mas a voz não. Seu sangue gelou e ela teve mais medo por não ter percebido sua presença ali. O quão poderoso ele estaria?

-Não se case com Naruto.

-Quem é você para me dizer isso? – Ela forçava a visão para ver bem o seu rosto mais ela não queria se aproximar por não ter nenhuma arma e o canto mal iluminado do seu quarto era um pouco distante de onde ela estava.

-Nada nem ninguém. Apenas me ouça. Naruto te ama e sempre te amou. Se lhe der esperanças vazias isso pode não acabar bem. – Ela deu um riso debochado. – Você acha que isso tem alguma graça Sakura? Parece engraçado para você, brincar com o coração de alguém? – Ele saiu do canto escuro e se aproximou dela com Magekyou Sharingan ativado.

-Você não me assusta Sasuke. Por que diabos você acha que eu estou brincando com ele? Você não me conhece, então não fale do que não sabe. – Ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso debochado e frio de sempre.

-Então você vai me dizer que eu estou errado e que o ama por isso que vai se casar com ele? E que isso tudo não é sobre você e o seu medo de acabar sozinha? – Ele desativou o Sharingan.

-Por Kami... Você está louco. Essa vingança te deixou maluco. Você não pode ter vindo aqui só para me falar todas essas sandices.

-Por que simplesmente não me responde? Estou certo, não estou? Deixe-o casar com alguém que o ame verdadeiramente. Deixe-o ser feliz!

-Não te respondo porque isso não te diz respeito Sasuke. No momento que você foi embora há cinco anos, junto ao maldito do Orochimaru, matou Itachi, travou um guerra com a sua própria casa, você deixou de ser o melhor amigo, o irmão. Você se tornou o traidor! – Ela virou as costas para ele e começou a tirar as pérolas do cabelo e colocar dentro da caixa que estava em cima da cama.

-Não fique de costas para mim! – Ele pegou em pulso com força, e Sakura sabia que estaria marcado depois. Ela puxou o braço e ele a largou. Ela se virou para ele, com os olhos marejados e os cabelos já soltos.

-Não me toque! O que você entende? O que você sabe? Hã? Diga-me? Você simplesmente foi embora para cumprir sua vingança egoísta e nos deixou aqui. Por anos nós nos apoiamos, sofremos e tudo por sua culpa. Você acha que foi fácil para algum de nós? Eu, que mesmo sem ser correspondida nenhuma vez, te amava e faria de tudo para te fazer feliz e ele, que te tinha como muito mais que um amigo, um irmão. Nós ficamos aqui, e passamos todos os anos de nossas vidas crescendo para te trazer de volta, principalmente Naruto, porque eu, sinceramente acho que você não tem mais salvação. O que você acha que entende sobre mim, ele e o amor que sentimos um pelo outro? A admiração, o carinho a cumplicidade... Sendo que você mesmo nunca teve nada disso? Hã?

-Apenas não o machuque. – Ele já estava de costas para ela e perto da janela que dava para a rua. – Eu não pude ficar e te fazer feliz. Eu não pude ficar e ser um irmão para ele. Eu não sou uma pessoa, sou um vingador, e nada nem ninguém no mundo vai mudar isso, mesmo que muitas vezes eu tenho desejado não ter nascido se fosse para ser assim. Eu só trouxe sofrimento a todos a minha volta e te peço desculpas. Por favor, cuide dele, o ame, o proteja, seja uma boa esposa.

-Sasuke-kun... – Ela estava com os olhos marejados. – Obrigada.

Mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Ela tirava lentamente o vestido de noiva, com cuidado e guardava em um baú junto com a caixa de pérolas. As lágrimas caíam quentes pelo rosto, mas ela não sabia por que... Talvez fosse porque ela não havia conseguido que ele ficasse, talvez porque se sentiu tão inútil quanto havia se sentido há cinco anos. A água vinha fria no rosto e tirava a maquiagem. Ela pegou uma camisa laranja de Naruto que ficava igual a um vestido nela e vestiu, sentindo seu cheiro e chorou, um choro desesperado até que a porta do seu quarto foi escancarada.

-Sakura-chan, a obaa-san me liberou mais cedo, e... Você está chorando? O que aconteceu? – Mas ela não conseguia falar, ela só conseguia chorar e se abraçar a ele. – Sakura-chan, o que foi? Você está me preocupando!

-Nã não... Não foi nada... – Ela tremia, ele pode ver isso quando ela passou a mão em rosto.

-O que foi isso no seu braço? – Ela olhou para o braço e as claras marcas arroxeadas de dedos fizeram as lágrimas pararem _"Por favor, cuide dele, o ame, o proteja, seja uma boa esposa"_ _foi o que ele disse... _Ela sorriu...

-Naruto, eu vou ser uma boa esposa tá? Eu te prometo isso.

-Por que você está dizendo isso agora? Eu não estou entendendo nada! – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e riu.

-Não precisa entender... Depois eu explico. Por hora, vamos apenas ficar assim, está bem? – Ele segurou as mãos pequeninas dela entre as dele.

-Se é assim que você quer, tudo bem... Vamos ficar assim então.

_Para sempre. _

- • -

OOOOOI.! *-* Tudo bem com vocês amores? Feliz 2012 biscoitinhos de leite.! \ô/ Que seja um ótimo ano para todos vocês.! Eu particularmente amei escrever esse capítulo sabiam.? Foi algo que saiu do coração, talvez porque eu sou de lua, uma hora eu amo o Sasukete, depois eu odeio, então eu não sei direito o que me deu e eu o escrevi. Já que a Hinatinha pode, por que não o Sasukete.? Espero que vocês gostem dele como eu gostei. :D

Reviewzitos.?

_(__**Música.: **__Ashita Kuru Hi - Hanazawa Kana)_


	7. VII Despedida de Solteiro

_Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento_

- • -

_Disclaimer.: Naruto não me pertence. Se assim fosse Sasukete estaria morto, ou nunca teria arredado o pé de Konoha. :D _

_Holla! Mais um capítulo de "Coisas que podem dar errado no seu casamento" para os meus queridos leitores! (Se é que eu ainda tenho algum depois de tanta demora para postar). Este foi um capítulo meio tenso de escrever, mas acho que ficou bem divertido e eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem. Ele ficou um pouco grandinho se comparado aos outros, espero que alguém leia isso aqui. HSUAHAS' _

_Tema.: Casamento _

_Shipper.: Naruto & Sakura _

- • -

**Capítulo VII – Despedida de Solteiro/House Party**

_(Eereol ddaereul bomyeon na)_

É em momentos como este

_(Eorigineun hangabwa)_

Que eu percebo que eu ainda sou jovem.

_(Noon apae dugodo eojji hal jul molla)_

Mesmo com você na minha frente.

_(Eoddeokgaedeul sarangdeul shijakhago itneunji)_

Eu não sei o que fazer.

_(Saranghaneun sarangdeul malhaejweoyo)_

Como o amor começou? Por favor, pessoas que estão apaixonadas, me digam.

Sakura olhou boquiaberta para o quê estava acontecendo no apartamento de Tenten. A "house party" estava pegando fogo e as duas dúzias de mulheres que estavam ali dentro também. Ino estava mais bêbada que um gambá e com um vestido vermelho curtíssimo deixando as pernas à mostra (se Shikamaru visse aquilo, ela apostava que iria ter morte). A dona do apartamento estava com quatro enfermeiras do hospital vendo um cara fazer strip-tease, Tsunade, Anko e Kurenai estavam em um canto da sala jogando poker e bebendo garrafas e garrafas de sakê, enquanto outras garotas que eram apenas conhecidas de Sakura estavam na sala, dançando só de lingerie com uns caras bombados que provavelmente Ino havia contratado.

O lugar estava abastecido com muita bebida e muitos doces. A decoração incluía um aparelho de jogo de luzes e máquina de fumaça. A música estava muito alta e ela estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal. De duas coisas a médica-nin tinha certeza. A primeira era que não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou que aquelas duas fizessem aquela "pequena comemoração" para ela e a outra era que, definitivamente não deveria ter saído de casa esta noite.

*****_Algumas horas antes_

Sakura estava muito ocupada nesta última semana. Eram os preparativos finais para seu casamento como, fotógrafo, última prova de roupas, chá de panela, lua-de-mel, acerto conclusivo para o Buffet, sem falar no trabalho do hospital. Tsunade havia dado para ela uma pilha de pergaminhos burocráticos para serem preenchidos, assinados e carimbados, porque como Shizune estava fora por causa de uma missão, não poderia fazer seu trabalho que tinha que ser entregue até o final da semana.

Depois de longas horas fazendo tarefas chatíssimas ela já estava sem um pingo de paciência e o resto que ainda sobrara foi para o País do Vento quando Naruto, Kiba e Lee quase derrubaram sua porta.

-Oi Sakura-chan! – Os coraçõezinhos eram quase visíveis.

-Sakura-san! – Os olhos de Lee brilharam e Naruto deu um tapa no rapaz.

-Hey Sakura. – Kiba olhou para ela.

-O que vocês querem invasores? Olhando pela entrada calorosa, boa coisa não é. - Ela falou mecanicamente, enquanto separava os pergaminhos em pequenas caixas.

-Nós viemos falar da despedida de solteiro do Naruto-kun – Ele fez um "v" com os dedos.

-Sakura-chan não foi idéia minha, eu juro! Eu não quero uma despedida, eles que querem! – Naruto elevou os braços dramaticamente.

-Larga de ser frouxo Naruto! – Kiba olhou feio para o louro. – Se já está submisso assim agora imaginem quando estiver mesmo casado...

-Façam o que quiserem, só o deixe sóbrio para sábado e está tudo bem. – O queixo de Naruto despencou.

-Ahñ? Como assim? SAKURA-CHAN! – Ele gritou enquanto era arrastado por Lee e Kiba pela porta da sala da médica.

-Valeu Sakura! - Gritou Kiba.

-Obrigado Sakura-san! – Lee agradeceu, enquanto abafava os pedidos de socorro de Naruto.

-Ok, ok... Vão logo. – Ela murmurou massageando as têmporas.

Depois de terminar tudo o que tinha para fazer, ela desprendeu o cabelo e tirou o jaleco, jogando-o de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa. Deu um longo suspiro de cansaço. Só queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho bem quente, fazer um sanduíche e assistir qualquer filme que estivesse passando... Mas lembrou-se da house party que as meninas a haviam feito prometer que iria, já que ela tinha proibido expressamente qualquer comemoração do tipo "despedida de solteiro" nem ela nem seu noivo gostavam deste tipo de coisa, apesar de que os dois, de um jeito ou de outro foram obrigados a ter "pequenas comemorações". "_Droga... Ou iria por bem, ou iria por mal". _Ela pensou. Se não fosse, com toda a certeza aquelas loucas não a deixariam em paz e viriam buscá-la, principalmente porque tinham o apoio de sua shishou, e ela, Sakura não podia enfrentar...

Amanhã era seu casamento e ela não queria mais confusão do que já tinha. E Naruto não estava em casa mesmo... Não estava muito a fim de ficar sozinha no apartamento a noite toda. Pegou sua bolsa em cima da escrivaninha, deu tchau para os conhecidos que ela encontrou no meio do caminho e foi para casa trocar de roupa para ir a tal festa. Jogou as botas de salto ninja longe e recolheu algumas roupas que Naruto havia deixado pelos corredores "_Idiota bagunceiro..." _ela riu baixinho, enquanto pegava um vestido simples, ombros retos, sem decote, cor de pele que tinha seu comprimento mais ou menos na altura do joelho. _"Não preciso de nada mais elaborado" _pensou enquanto colocava o escarpin preto e passava alguma maquiagem para esconder as olheiras e certas manchinhas que haviam aparecido aqui e ali por causa do efeito do sol em sua pele clara. Suspirou. O que não fazia para deixar as amigas felizes.

Andou lentamente pela vila. Tudo parecia incrivelmente sem graça e de repente se viu sentindo saudades de Naruto. Ele deveria estar se divertindo na despedida de solteiro dele... Quis voltar no tempo e não aprovar aquilo, mas não era possível.

Quando chegou perto da porta do apartamento escutou uma música eletrônica provavelmente no volume máximo e muitas vozes, rindo, conversando e gritando. Iria embora. Era só falar que ela havia batido e ninguém tinha escutado! Simples! Quando se virou logo encontrou Anko e Kurenai.

-Ah olha só quem está aqui Anko! – Ela deu um tapinha no braço da colega.

-A homenageada da noite! – Anko a pegou pelo braço.

-Vamos. – Kurenai se agarrou ao braço livre.

-Eu acho que elas não vão nos ouvir bater, a música está muito alta. – Sakura riu nervosamente.

-Bater? Para quê bater se a porta está aberta garota? – A mulher riu e Anko balançou a cabeça negativamente. Então elas a empurraram para dentro daquele "antro" que Tenten chamava de apartamento. E o mesmo pensamento martelava na cabeça da kunoiche. No que ela havia se metido.

-E aí, Sakura! Gostando da sua festinha? – Tsunade apareceu com um vestido preto brilhante e super decotado. Ao ver aqui Sakura se sentiu até constrangida com o tanto de "volume" de sua shishou tinha nessa área.

-Eu sabia que a senhora estava compactuando com isso... – Tsunade riu.

-Jogos, sakê e homens bonitos fazendo strip-tease? Porque eu não aprovaria? – Ela zombou da aluna. – Às vezes você parece mais velha do que eu menina... Aproveite! – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo e viu um redemoinho loiro vir falar com ela.

-Amiga! Eu to amando a festa! Você viu como ficou tudo ótimo e olha só eu vou ali me pendurar no lustre, tchau. – Ela deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Sakura e saiu, enquanto a outra a olhava incrédula.

-Ino... Aqui não tem lustres... Ou será...? – Ela correu e seguiu Ino por onde ela havia ido. Até ser parada no meio do caminho por Tenten.

-E aí Sakura, o que você está achando da sua festinha? – Ela bebericava algo com cheiro muito forte, provavelmente vodka, mais a médica-nin estava muito nervosa para escutar a amiga agora.

-Por Kami, me responda Tenten, aqui tem algum lustre? – A morena olhou confusa.

-Não que eu saiba... Por que essa pergunta agora?

-Ino disse que ia se pendurar em um lustre. – Um sorriso brincava no rosto da outra kunoiche.

-Ela está bêbada demais para saber o que fala Sak-chan, relaxa e curte a festa. - Ela deu o copo que estava em sua mão para Sakura. – Só Deus sabe o quanto você precisa. – Dito isto Tenten desapareceu entre as luzes psicodélicas e a fumaça. Era a gota d'água. Colocou o copo em cima de uma mesinha e saiu pelo mesmo caminho por onde havia sido arrastada. Pelo menos havia aparecido, não era uma total ingrata.

Estava cansada demais. Enjoada demais e com dores demais para ficar em um lugar que só tinha pessoas loucas, bêbadas, pervertidas ou seminuas. Desceu as escadas quase voando. Não queria achar outro convidado de Tenten ou Ino no meio do caminho, então quando chegou na rua sentiu um alívio mortal ao respirar ar puro. Até que viu uma figura conhecida sentada em um banco perto da portaria. Piscou duas vezes para ver se tinha visto certo.

-Naruto? – Ele abriu o habitual sorriso e caminhou até ela.

-Sakura-chan! A festa já acabou? – Ela estava confusa.

-Não seria eu que deveria perguntar isso? Pensei que você ia ficar farreando a madrugada inteira... – Ele fez uma cara estranha, Sakura ignorou.

-Lá estava chato. Não tinha rámen. Bebida e mulheres eram o que mais tinha lá, e como eu não bebo e a única mulher que me importa está bem na minha frente aquela bagunça toda não me interessava nem um pouco 'ttebayo! – Sakura riu baixinho enquanto se aproximava dele e procurava seu peito macio para se aninhar. –Você está bem Sakura-chan? – Ele retribuiu o abraço, preocupado.

Na verdade, não, não estava. Que tipo de mulher empurra o noivo para um lugar regado a bebida e mulheres? Que tipo de mulher é tão grossa com a pessoa que ama, quando o homem em questão é um anjo? Estava se sentindo péssima.

-Me desculpa. - Ela falou baixinho.

-Pelo quê, Sakura-chan? – Naruto enrugou a testa. Nem quando quebrou três costelas dele em treinamento ele tinha visto daquele jeito. Pedindo desculpas e proteção. Se assustava quando a via frágil deste jeito.

-Por ser grossa com você o tempo todo, não ser delicada, nem meiga ou coisas que uma garota normal deveria ser. Pela minha comida não ser lá um banquete, e também por ser tão estressada... Eu juro que queria ser mais amável, mas eu não consigo... Acho que é o meu jeito - Ele olhava para ela como se não entendesse nada. - Pensa bem, se você não quiser continuar com isso, eu vou entender. - Os olhos estavam marejados.

-Do que diabos você está falando Sakura? - Ele falou serio, enquanto segurava forte os pulsos dela, fazendo com que ela não pudesse se mexer. - Eu sei de tudo que você falou, sei todos os seus defeitos e sou totalmente apaixonado por eles, sempre fui! Eu não quero uma garota fofinha e bonitinha, que seja meiga, submissa nem nada do tipo. Eu quero você, me apaixonei por você e somente você. Droga! Olha para mim! - Ela estava com a cabeça baixa.

-E-Eu nã-nã-o posso... - Ela falou, com a voz baixa e meio embargada por causa do choro. Ele tirou a mão do seu pulso e colocou em seu queixo fazendo uma leve pressão, para que ela fosse obrigada a olhar para cima. E ver os olhos verdes que ele tanto gostava seu o habitual brilho foi muito para ele.

-Eu amo você. Você me ama?

-É óbvio que eu te amo. E é exatamente por isso que eu estou te falando todas essas coisas eu não te mereç...

-Não termina essa frase, Olha para mim. - Desta vez ela o obedeceu de imediato. Nada disso que você acabou de me falar importa. Eu também tenho os meus defeitos... Sou desorganizado, impulsivo, criança, temperamental, bagunceiro... E se você me ama mesmo assim, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é te amar de volta, e isso foi o que eu sempre fiz te amar mais que tudo. Por favor, pare com isso. Para mim você é a pessoa mais incrível de todas. Aistheru Sakura-chan. - Ela riu baixinho enquanto apertava levemente sua mão.

-Aistheru Naruto. Ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou apaixonadamente, embaixo de uma cerejeira.

Ele abriu a boca e deu passagem para a língua dela, passou a mão levemente em seus cabelos lisos e sedosos. Até que a falta de ar o fez interromper o beijo. Ele riu baixinho e pegou a mão dela.

-Agora para coma besteira e vamos para casa. Temos muito para fazer. Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Eu concordo. – Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele mal podia agüentar a expectativa de só pensar que amanhã todos os seus sonhos se realizariam.

- • -

Oi pessoal.! Tudo bem com vocês meus biscoitos de leite.? Bom, após milhares de anos, eu estou de volta. Desculpem pela demora a postar esse capítulo, eu também sou leitora e sei como é frustrante quando uma fic que agente lê demora muito para sair, mas eu juro mesmo que quis postar antes, é que com PAS, ENEM, Vestibular, escola, falta de internet em casa, tendinite e outros afins, nem tudo sai como agente quer né.? Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas estamos na reta final desta fic que para mim foi mais que deliciosa de escrever. Nó próximo (e penúltimo) capítulo teremos uma baita revelação sobre o porquê das alterações de humor da Sakura que vocês puderam (ou não) ter notado no final deste capítulo, e eu aposto vinte galeões que muitos de vocês já suspeitam do que eu estou falando.

Ah, e eu tenho uma pequena observação sobre o capítulo anterior, **O Melhor Amigo/Traidor**. Eu sei que muitos de vocês ficaram com a leve impressão de que a Sakura ainda gostava do Sasukete, certo.? Mas gente é só impressão mesmo, pelo menos na minha fic. Sakura ficou daquele jeito no final porque ela se sentiu frustrada e triste por não conseguir ter trago o melhor amigo dos noivos para o lado da luz novamente. A visita dele reabriu essa ferida de impotência nela, e nada mais. Por isso não se assustem, aqui é NaruxSaku total e sem dúvidas.

_Agradecimentos.:__ Maria Antonieta; Pricililica; srta uzumaki; Bee; Kaah' Tay; Adricris; Liih Uchiha & eliannar. _

Sério, muito, muito, muito obrigada a todas essas fofas que comentaram, a todo mundo que favoritou e também a quem prefere só ler mesmo. Tendo apenas um pouquinho da atenção de vocês eu já me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.! ,

**PPS.:** Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro aí me avisem e sintam vergonha alheia da minha pessoa, ou se preferirem, ignorem. xD

**R**e**v**i**e**w**z**i**t**o**s**.**?**

_(__**Música.: **__Hello - SHINee)_


End file.
